


We Got Married International - Taeyong and Yuta

by jhengchie



Series: WGM - International [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Idol AU, M/M, Pretend marriage, Romance, tv program
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: We Got Married Inernational - Taeyong and YutaYutaePrequel to Johnkun
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: WGM - International [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003161
Kudos: 55





	We Got Married International - Taeyong and Yuta

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: I miss yutae, that’s it  
> Italicized words are spoken in Japanese

****Breaking News: We Got married is going international! With the rising popularity of Kpop around the globe and acceptance of same sex relationship, we are celebrating this with our international edition featuring same gender couples from different nationalities. Wave your pride flag as we welcome top star Taeyong from idol group Limitless and his soon to be husband Top Athlete Nakamoto Yuta.** **

Taeyong was not sure why he was trending but when his manager had broken the news, he was a little apprehensive. Well, his sexuality wasn’t the question here because he had been openly bisexual since his debut, and he had been dubbed as an LGBTQ+ icon for being proud of his orientation and still strive to work hard and achieve more than what was expected of him. He was apprehensive because he was going to marry a person he hadn’t met for a reality show that is based on fake marriages, how can that be called a reality program then?

  
”It’s a variety program.” his manager clarified.

“Why me?” Taeyong asked and his manager sighed.

“You’re the most popular member here and we are trying to give your group a boost in Japan.” His manager answered. “And your Japanese is as fluent as a native.” He added and that made Taeyong nod.

“I guess I could do it.” Taeyong shrugged.

“You don’t have a choice Taeyong, you have to do it.” his manager informed him and so he signed the contract provided to him.

“At least give me a picture of this guy.” Taeyong told his manager who grinned and just opened the door for Jungwoo and Donghyuck to burst inside excitedly.

“I can’t believe you are marrying my idol!” Donghyuck shrieked.

‘Yuta chan is so handsome! You are lucky hyung!” Jungwoo added next to their maknae.

“Are you showing me a picture or not?” Taeyong asked and the two hurriedly took out their phones to give Taeyong a breakdown of what he should expect from his pretend husband.

\---

Yuta was training when his coach called him tot he side to meet his manager. Although Yuta has been a full time athlete, his popularity had often gotten him some acting and variety gigs, and he even given a chance to record a song for a show he starred in. It was not uncommon to have his manager inform him of some offers like commercials and magazine shoots and as long as it does not interfere with his training, he accepts them.

“ _We received an offer for you to appear in a variety program from Korea.”_ His manager informed him. “ _It’s we got married and previously, model Arisa appeared with SHINee’s Key. It’s really popular.”_ He added.

“ _I do need to train, I can’t go to Korea at this point.”_ Yuta argued.

“ _Yes, we already informed the production team, but they really insist on having you, they are considering to film it here.”_ The manager informed Yuta.

“ _Do they know that I am into boys?”_ Yuta asked and his manager nodded. Same sex relationship had been open in Japan much longer than Korea so he was comfortable coming out when he was asked about it. He was honest about his sexuality and this did not affect their team dynamics, his team mates were very glad he trusted them to share this information.

“ _You’ll be working with Taeyong, he is very popular in Korea and they are planning to debut here in Japan after their album has decent sales here.”_ His manager added and handed him a tablet with Taeyong’s photo already projected.

“ _He’s not bad visually, a pretty boy. Does he speak Japanese?”_ Yuta asked and his manager nodded.

“ _One of the factor their album did well was that he was fluent in Japanese when interviewed._ ” His manager answered him.

“ _If you think this is a good idea then I trust you”_ Yuta said and then signed the contract before heading back to his training.

\----

“Why are they filming in Japan?” Donghyuck whined at their manager.

“Yuta can’t leave Japan for training.” His manager explained and Donghyuck deflated. ‘You’re flying over to meet him though, they are required to have a wedding ceremony.” His manager added and it made Donghyuck and Jungwoo scream and jump like crazy at the opportunity to meet their idol.

“I really have to go to Japan?” Taeyong asked and their manager nodded.

“It’s cherry blossom season.’ His manager added and Taeyong’s smile bloomed.

“Yes! Let’s do this.” Taeyong fist pumped and jumped along with the younger two.

When Taeyong and his manager landed at the airport, he was relieved that there were no fans, although he was sure some sasaengs were following him but really, he couldn’t be bothered by them. They went straight to their hotel room and he had the day off to rest before his mandatory meet up with the athlete.

The meeting was scheduled in the stadium where Yuta’s team as practicing. Due to the athlete’s tight schedule, they have to work around this. Taeyong dressed casually andhe was assured by the staff that he looked appropriate enough to meet Yuta. He arrived on time but it was still a little early for Yuta to shoot since his training was on going, and it was intentional since the crew want to film Taeyong observing Yuta in his natural element. Taeyong agreed to give his first impression and what the camera saw was something as real as the blooming cherry blossoms.

“Wow, he looks so charismatic when he plays. He is like an anime character.” Taeyong giggled. “Woah, he’s an ace!” Taeyong was surprised when Yuta scored a goal. “Are you sure I can marry a genious like him?” Taeyong asked the staff who held in their giggles. ‘Really? You sure hsi fans won’t hunt me?” Taeyong asked and the staff full on laughed at his worried face.

The practice ended and Yuta had to go take a shower before he meets Taeyong so the staff relocated Taeyong to a conference room for him to settle down and get retouched. As the time ticked, Taeyong got nervous so he asked if he could get something to drink, and he ordered coffee for him and Yuta. Taeyong was in the middle of sipping his iced Americano when Yuta entered, and Taeyong’s reaction was to choke on his drink. Yuta quickly helped him and handed him tissues.

“ _Sorry, I was surprised._ ” Taeyong spoke and Yuta’s smile bloomed on his handsome face.

“ _You really sound like a local.”_ Yuta chuckled and Taeyong can only goofily smile back at him. “ _You also look like a local._ ” Yuta exclaimed making Taeyong laugh loudly.

“ _I didn’t expect this first meeting to be a comedy scene.”_ Taeyong confessed and they laughed it off.

The wedding pictorial was scheduled a few days later and Taeyong was so happy to have the shoot under the cherry blossoms. And to heighten up the excitement, Taeyong was asked to wear a kimono, a genuine Kimono. Taeyong stepped out of the traditional costume store and everyone was gaping at him, even Yuta who was surprised at how good Looking Taeyong was in his Kimono.

‘ _You look amazing Taeyong_.” Yuta remarked and Taeyong grinned happily at him.

“ _You look gorgeous too!”_ Taeyong remarked and made Yuta laugh melodically. “ _I can’t believe I am marrying you!”_ Taeyong blurted out and Yuta smiled at him and took his hand.

“ _I do too!”_ Yuta replied and they walked hand in hand to the photoshoot location, not knowing that they were being photographed already by the production staff and Taeyong’s sasaengs.

Taeyong and Yuta were asked to pose casually but the two’s definition of casual meant them hugging and posing like they were really an engaged couple. Taeyong would wrap his arm around the Japanese who would then wrap his arm around the Korean’s neck. They would smile wide and even looked each other in the eye without awkwardness. They were playful too so they ran around as the wind blew sakura petals to frame their photo shoot making the pictures one for the covers of Anan Magazine.

Once the announcement was released and photos posted, the traction their pair had was huge so much that the production really pulled all the stop when they booked a hotel and a shinto ceremony for Taeyong and Yuta. Although it is not law binding, the wedding was legit as the next booked wedding in a wedding hall. And since they wanted this to be a big moment, a limited showcase was scheduled after the ceremony with lucky (they meant who paid large sums) fans to attend. The members of Limitless flew in for this purpose, and by all means, they were gaping at the sheer size of the production for a show. Taeyong was nervous though because he was told that Yuta’s parents were attending and it baffled the Korean who was not sure why Yuta’s parents would attend a fake wedding.

Johnny laughed at him, but he assured his leader that it was probably Yuta’s parents support to their son. That was probably true so Taeyong took a deep breath and just hoped it was the case. Yuta greeted him before the ceremony and introduced his parents and his two sisters who Taeyong really had to stare at because damn genes, they were so beautiful it was unfair! Taeyong stuttered a bit due to nervousness but Sayuri found that very cute; Taeyong blushed and thanked her for the compliment.

The ceremony was quite solemn and Ten teased Taeyong who was pretty much whipped while the priest was blessing them. Taeyong chased Ten around the dressing room and it was filled with laughter until Yuta entered and both Jungwoo and Donghyuck shrieked at seeing the idol in full glory, smiling wide and glowing like a star.

“ _Hey, I just want to wish you luck before you go on stage!”_ Yuta greeted and Taeyong smiled and opened his arms for Yuta who eagerly hugged his husband.

_“Thank you. You’re going to perform as well right?”_ Taeyong asked and Yuta nodded.

“ _It wasn’t as good as yours though.”_ The Japanese said and Taeyong assured him that it will be splendid.

The showcase featured a lot of Limitless performances, Yuta singing his OST, and a surprise duet from Yuta and Taeyong of a popular idol song. They did some talks and interacted with fans and they were really happy about the whole concept of the pretend wedding.

\---

Jungwoo and Donghyuck were still not used to seeing Yuta casually walking into their dorms and sitting on the sofa while Taeyong cook something in the kitchen. After the program ended, the two stayed in contact and eventually tried going out on dates. Although it was difficult with Yuta’s training schedule and Taeyong’s absurd promotion schedules, they made it work and in between breaks, either Yuta or Taeyong visits the other. Since Limitless made a really powerful Japanese Debut, they held concerts and music shows there from time to time, and bet on Yuta not to miss them.

It was takoyaki day today and the two lounged with Yuta as they waited for Taeyong, who proudly presented his perfect takoyaki to the Japanese. Yuta was impressed and he kissed Taeyong much to the disgust of the two younger boys. Taeyong paid them no mind as he snuggled close to the Japanese and feed him mouthfuls of Takoyaki.

  
”please don’t flirt in front of us.” Ten said as he walked in on the two smooching.

“If you’re going to attack us then I won’t feed you!” Taeyong retorted and Ten raised both hands and joined Jungwoo and Donghyuck to eat takoyaki while the two just minded their own world, watching anime in Yuta’s laptop without the subtitles.

“Your sasaeng released a few photos of Yuta at the airport.” Johnny remarked as he joined them.

“Oh let them, they don’t really bother me, and they tell me to treat Taeyong well.” Yuta chuckled and both Jungwoo and Donghyuck looked at him.

“Still not used to hearing you speak Korean, you did really learn Korean for Taeyong hyung.” Donghyuck remarked and Yuta could only smile at him.

“Oh the joys of being in love.” Ten mused but earn a shove from Johnny.

‘You have a boyfriend Ten.” Johnny remarked and it made Yuta laugh even more.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Yes that was not even good but I thought I’d write something before I sleep. It’s 1am now and I have to wake up at 5am for my work so wish me luck.


End file.
